


Longer

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Keeping close.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Longer

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'just the way you are'

"It's getting really long, isn't it?" Shun questioned as Ikki reached to run his fingers through Shun's hair.

"I like it," Ikki replied as he tightened his fist in the soft waves and gave it the gentlest of tugs.

Shun laughed and leaned, letting Ikki kiss him long and hard, fingers still tight in his hair mid-back at first. Somewhere in the middle, though, somewhere when he was distracted by Ikki's tongue, those fingers slipped upwards until they were against his neck, still tangled in his hair.

Perfect. Shun reached to do the same and this time, keep Ikki close.


End file.
